Love is never sane
by love anangel3
Summary: We all felt it once the chill in your spine how the fear crawls from your stomach upward.how you plead to breath but only get a measly breath in. Fear over clouding your senses and taking over mind and body filling it with ugly thoughts that could be t


Emotions 

Now people we are going to be discussing very sensitive topics, very sensitive .we are about to discuss love. Whether you believe it or not this is the story for you. Is love real?

Is possible for these two sworn enemies to fall in love? Or is it simply lust that has them chained to one another? Or are they purely going to kill one another in the end. Or will they find that love conquers all? Or will this story finish in a happy ending? Read and find out! Valentines fic I suppose

You misunderstand 

Chris looked at his former captain .He hated to say this but he loved him. This man who killed hundreds. This man who had no emotions at all. This man who was pointing a gun to his head. He was going to die in the hands of the man he loved.

"I love you Albert Wesker."

Wesker paused from firing the trigger

"You love me?"

Chris looked Wesker and smiled softly but pulling the revolver closer to his head

"Yes, now pull it, the trigger."

Chris wanted Wesker to kill him because frankly when zombie's plaga, umbrous, and a tyrant chase you on the side you get in fact exhausted. All in the plus of having to say you hate the man you love when really all you wanted to do was kiss him and let the obscurities dwindle down to nothingness.

"This is not entertaining Christopher."

Wesker said finally after a minute or so. Chris opened his eyes and found Wesker, cleching his heart in trepidation. Something Chris never saw Wesker do before.

"I think I feel the same chemical you do …"

Chris shook his head

"No, we can't, we can't be in love with each other …"

Wesker shook his head

"We must be in lust with each other, I certainly feel that in the lower confine of my pants."

Chris giggled, he Chris Redfield giggled.

"We fucking love each other!"

Wesker let the gun drop to the floor; he raised an eyebrow as Chris jumped with excitement

"How do you know if I'm disingenuous about the fact of if I love you?"

Chris looked and wondered himself what if Wesker didn't love him. He was torn from his thoughts, when he heard Wesker laugh, his stoic enemy laughing, and his former captain.

"Chris you look so mirthful it as if you never thought so hard before…"

Chris glowered

"I have thought hard before."

Wesker was two steps away from him, smirking

"When have you dear heart?"

Chris turned smug

"When I was thinking about you …"

Wesker looked at Chris and took off his glasses to reveal golden eyes

"Like when I thought of your blue eyes …"

Wesker eyes turned fierce, his body rigid

"So you do not like my eyes as they are present?"

His yellow eyes were rimmed with red, Chris shook his head Wesker was confused and enraged

"Does your love have superficial means, is not love the thing that defines the person?"

Chris shook and wrapped his arms around himself

"Wesker to be truthful, your not human you've said that many times before."

Wesker blinked and let out a flustered sigh

"Humanity is a weakness."

Chris pulled Wesker close to him and pressed his head to Wesker's chest

"Is it?"

Passion

It the thing that made Chris's toe's curl .It was thing that made his stomach explode with butterflies. It was the thing that got him to even consider doing this with his enemy. However Chris wondered briefly if this what it was to be lost in passion. All those books that he read that said his lions were on fire and that he was in a dark abyss of passion where nothing, not even viral infected zombies would get him to stop. Nothing maybe just the end world would get him stop. And the man who he was with was the only one who could make that possible.

Lust 

Wesker gasped as he felt skin against skin. Flesh between flesh. Blood coursing though his on fire. Nothing but animalistic urge in his usually clam demeanor. Fire it was like fire scorching his veins. Every time he touched Chris, it heaven like the heaven he was trying to create. As Wesker's tongue traced the hollow of Chris's neck, it tasted like honey-drenched syrup. Everything was sweet nothing could be evil. He let all his sins wash away when he was with Chris; he let all the biology and plots for world conquest drift with the wind. Right now the only conquest he wanted was to conquer Chris's body.

Love

Love wasn't a thing Chris took to heart. But he sure was sure that he loved Wesker .He felt a slight happiness when he saw him again .He was happy when he near, but sad when he was near .it hurt to love him. But love isn't supposed to hurt …so was it love?

Desire

It made you long for things Wesker thought as he kissed the bottom lip of Chris's mouth.

"…."

It made you plead for it

"Please."

It made Wesker confused, so he instead he concreted on pleasing Chris. But Chris wouldn't have it he had Wesker trapped in a string filled with sticky emotions that made him fell like he was in mist…. This wasn't desire for when you had it you quickly got bored with it, and he never got bored with Chris

"You are making me puzzled."

Anguish

It's what Chris felt when he was with Wesker .the gentle thrusts made him think of the vast stabs of betrayal. Claire, Leon, Rebecca, Barry, Steve, Sheva and Jill .It made things so complicated, it made pleasure a sin. It made the things he wanted shut .it made his teeth grind as he tried to focus in the moment of love. It made he remember the betrayal of the man who caused this pleasure .It made everything a sin it made him a sinner. Now he was officially dammed .His punishment is to be in love with a tyrant. Let the sentence begin.

Weakness 

A weakness is something that can and will be used against you. Wesker thought Chris was a weakness, a thing that he must destroy. But why couldn't he? The last time he was close but a pillar collapsed and prevented from killing the weakness .Was it a sign that Chris was not a weakness but a salvation, for him? Hollowness 

It finally occurred to Wesker that, he was a hollow shell. That he may be **"GOD"** but the fact that he was hollow made him a bit scared. A feeling that shouldn't even be there he reminded himself. That the fear of being hollow was insignificant .He decided as he laid down next to Chris. That the feeling went away that even though he professed to kill Chris he'd never do it because, than he'd feel empty again.

FEAR 

We all felt it once the chill in your spine how the fear crawls from your stomach upward .how you plead to breath but only get a measly breath in. Fear over clouding your senses and taking over mind and body filling it with ugly thoughts that could be true. It's like a slimy contagious virus. And if it was a virus Wesker should of called it FT-VIRUS so it could have both things humans feared a tyrant and fear itself.

Emotion vomit 

It's a mix of emotions you release at the same time it exhausts you .its let you think in manner that you wouldn't normally **THINK. **It's like a shower after an acid rain. That boils and steams and hurts its body. The scaring that left Chris so weak, so freaking numb that he couldn't believe anything anymore. And now after one night he felt…sad, and so stupid. What would change after one night? He was still Chris Redfield, and he was still Albert Wesker. They were still enemies; they still had their jobs to do. They still had to continue and kill each other. Though he never wanted to leave this bed. He didn't want to leave Wesker; he still had girlish delusions of him and Wesker living happily together. And now with his hands laced though Wesker's hand he felt that everything would be okay. That in the morning he could figure everything out, that in the morning nothing would stand in their way.

Love is ugly, love is beautiful, and love is stupid love is confusing 

Nothing was resolved in the morning. Nothing ever was. Chris expected for the bed and Wesker to be gone. He didn't expect Wesker to be holding him as he thought of a palpable way to have Chris by his side forever. He didn't find one …

"Wesker?"

Chris touched Wesker face and drenched it with kisses

"I thought you would be gone …"

Like he always did and than return to being enemies.

Wesker whispered into Chris's ear

"Forever and ever babe."

Chris flushed as he remembered asking Wesker if he would see him in the morning.

Chris blushed as Wesker planted lust filled kisses to his jaw, Chris had to ask

"_Will you be there in the morning? "_

_Wesker had smirked and mumbled softly _

"_Forever and ever babe."_

"I did say that didn't I… I intend to keep it."

Chris looked to Wesker and pushed all the delusions away

"No Wesker, we weren't meant to be … we are not for each other here in this life.'

Wesker growled

"Chris we could be together if you just join me.'

Chris let out a scream

"Look Wesker I love you. …But I cant do that what your doing is evil what your doing is something I can never agree with …"

Wesker clenched his fists and mumbled

"I get what I want Chris, Why can't you understand?"

Chris let his hand travel up to Wesker's cheek and said softly

"…I …have…a..Plan…"

Wesker eyes widened and snarled

"Chris …"

Chris smiled

"Its what has to be done.'

Wesker let out a sigh and coolly said

"I hope it works Chris because whatever you have planned has to work."

Pure love

"CHRIS!"

Wesker shouted as Chris rolled his eyes and covered his ears

"Yes my over lord?"

Wesker frowned and pointed to the letter on their doorway

'Its from your sister…"

Chris placed his hand s on hips than let his hands fall to his sides because he felt to girly if he did that.

"Why didn't you get it?"

Wesker wrapped his hands around Chris's waist

"Chris I said it was from your sister…she shouldn't even be aware were alive.'

Chris's eyes bulged and picked up the letter carefully and ripped it open with his teeth. Wesker looked away in distaste

"Couldn't you just of used the letter opener, never mind Chris what does it say?"

Chris's eyes welled up with tears and he started to break down, Wesker calmly took the letter and scoffed

"She thinks I kidnapped you and drugged you?"

Chris punched his chest

"Its not far fetched you did do that to Jill."

Wesker sighed

"That was a month ago."

Chris angrily answered

"You expect me to forget it!"

Wesker's eyes glinted with mirth

"You were jealous weren't you?"

Chris blushed and said

"No I wasn't it just I thought she died and I should have been the one who died or at least be you minion to avoid Jill all that pain."

Wesker smirked

"Chris she was in love with you … you do know that don't you?"

Chris quickly changed the subject

"How did Claire know we were here is the question not the past."

Wesker folded his arms

"You're the one who brought it up."

Chris looked at the home they were living in; it was extravagant since Wesker wouldn't want anything less. There were pictures of his sister on the wall. A few of him and Wesker in this house and he finally decided what to do

"We have to change our names."

Wesker stoically said

"No."

Chris asked sarcastically

"Why not if we change our name Claire won't know where we are…"

Wesker ran his hand though his hair and whispered sadly

"I fell in love with Chris Redfield, not john, Samuel, or William …"  
>Chris eyes welled up<p>

"Wesker I never thought you would say something so heartfelt."

Wesker rolled his eyes and chuckled

"I waited my life to actually have emotions Chris and here you are getting teary eyed."

Chris shook his head and hugged Wesker

"I'm glad I chose you, I'm glad that your alive I'm glad we were able to survive.'

Wesker cocked his head to the side and kissed Chris

"It was bound to happen I wouldn't have it any other way."

I've been working on this too and wanted to finish it I might add another chapter if you feel it was cut to short. So happy v day ^-^


End file.
